


Birth Of Misery

by RyuHime21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Genderbending, Magic, Original Fiction, Torture, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuHime21/pseuds/RyuHime21
Summary: In a world drastically affected by emotion after a battle a year, a young knight looking for the sword of Misery but will he be chosen in the way he expects.
Kudos: 1





	Birth Of Misery

Once upon a time there was a powerful witch as most called her, the child of the earth who was powered and created from the emotions/feelings of humanity and a knight with a magical shape-changing weapon that could steal those emotions/feelings depowering the witch, it was given to him as a way to counter the Witch if unbiasedly absolutely necessary.

Their fight ended in a draw as the witch got away in her weakened state with the weapon broke from power overload into seven pieces specifically made to absorb a certain emotion these being Hope, Lust, Misery, envy, Tranquility, Rage, and Love.

The aftermath of the battle changed the forest it took place in completely as the different areas became unnatural and otherworldly to fit the seven emotions 

from then on seven blank slate blades were created by the magic of each area environment and located in the forest known as the Spectral Forest and every year new Knights in training would come to take the trial to see if they were chosen, usually at least one from each group doesn't come back with an average 1 in 10 chance of success. only the weapons of Tranquility, Hope and Love have been pulled in the past three years.

The reason experienced Knights participate in most cases is due to the supernatural force that determines once adaptability and those set in there was usually don't meet the requirements, using newer Knights is the most efficient as the ones that come back chosen are different people when they come back. the will of the earth changes them from their core.

a new Knight in training formerly a merchant working with their father in a weapon and equipment shop begins his search for the weapons of Misery. he believes it will free people of their own Misery

"This forest is so weird why was it so normal in the beginning and now it's all black and grey" 

"I know its all supernatural but this is beyond my imagination."

The boy started from the entrance which looked like a normal green grassy forest, which would lead him to a seven-way branching path, looking at the path which screamed Misery as from its black and grey tress, occasional whimpers and sobbing running through the air as if the forest itself was alive.

Erotic Nun dress Tart-P.O.V Change

Watching the young knight is a girl with a tight nun-like dress that's modified to allow her breast to breath with plenty of sides and underboob, heavy hot pink makeup, nails, open-toed heels, and high placed ringlets.

" i wonder what will happen and which one he'll be, a chosen warrior, Esssental daughter or a forest dweller, the anticipation is driving me crazy, it a good thing I never wear underwear or else they would be ruined" Blushing as she vanishes into pink hearts and smoke with only pink sparkly goo on the tree.

Young Knight-P.O.V Change

he kept walking to stoped after almost being hit by a tree hanging with noodle-like tree branch, stepping back and looking at the tree

" That was close and how exactly does a tree bend and hang like a limp noodle " something sparkly drops getting his attention

" i don't know why this would be in a tree of all places but I guess ill hold onto it, for now, maybe it will sell for a good price" the perfectly round cloudy purple crystal with grey moving toward the center was held in his palm as he worked his way around the tree

" YES, there it is " looking at the black sword shiloet, about to pick it up hoping to be chosen and free people from their Misery, so they wouldn't suffer.

" here I go " grabbing the blade to pick it up from its alter decorated with naked female figures crying black tears when the unexpected happened their eyes glowed with the stone in his hand

" Ahhhhhh" he screamed in extreme pain as if he felt he pain and sadness of the entire world flow through him, the stone merging with his body and reappearing on his upper chest area.

" AHHHHH! it burns, I can't breathe, why is everything black, why do I hear cries and screaming, "

" MAKE IT STOP SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE, PL..Ea..se help......mu " on the outside he has to scream as black blood came out of his eyes covering them, followed by the same thing with this mouth and ears until there was nothing he could hear, see or scream. 

the blood in his body expands and overflowed as his body bloats bursting his armor, the blood eventually becomes soft and clay-like covering his body, molding to the shape of his body catching the interest of the Erotic girl.

Erotic Nun dressed girl-P.O.V Change

" so this is your method of change, seeing you suffer like that is kind of exhilarating mmmmmm, let your big sister Lusty help you out"

the loose girl takes the chance to mold the soon to be girls body to have wider hips, slimmer waist, and bigger breast, just like her as having someone the play with and fondle is what she's looking forward to the most now. "for the finishing touches lets me give you a nice puffy Cameltoe...done and now ill bring you home"

Lusty carries the new girl whos body shape has begun to set it before vanishing again as they enter the chamber of essence.

" Mama, Rages, Lovely, Hope I found Misery" speaking telepathically

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope: That is fantastic I always hope she would find her way to use ill be back after I'm done here

Mama: that's quite wonderful now all we need is two more

Rages: Where did you find Miserable looking insect

Lusty: that kinda mean of you to say but then again you're always mean and angry

Rages: whatever not like she'll be anything special

Mama: where did you find this little one

Lusty: well she used to be a Knight like most looking for the blade but found the Essence crystal and end like this after trying to pick up the sword

Rages: and is the reason she's so large or was it you're doing you oversized ...

Lusty: Shhhhhh, I know what you want to say and I helped a little you know how I can get with things I'm interested in I couldn't help it

Lusty: oh but mama something interesting happed when she found the crystal, a tree slumped over like it wanted affection when Crystle dropped

Mama: interesting, I guess that just mother natures way of indicating the best person was there and looks like she about to come out of her shell

Holding her bridal style the black blood shell breaks into pieces revealing a dark-skinned naked girl with very blessed attributes thanks to her sister. she coughed up the black blood with bleeding eyes as if she was crying none stop, yet she wasn't sad at all.

Together they all said "happy birthday Misery" and thus the day of absolute Misery was set in the history book until she is vanquished and another takes her place.


End file.
